


Relojes en la oscuridad

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era el hombre que la llamaba cada tanto, cuando necesitaba una amiga de verdad y no esas que decían serlo, pero que en el fondo anhelaban un lugar en su cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relojes en la oscuridad

Había sido una ilusa. Había creído ser quien manejaba los hilos, para reparar en que ella era su propia marioneta. ¿Cuándo fue que había caído en su propia trampa? Enredada en los hilos amargos de la decepción y la desazón, de lo desabrido que sabe el amor sin amor.

 

Eran amigos y eso le bastaba para _estar_ ; de cierta manera ese lazo les permitía recurrir al otro cuando había una auténtica necesidad. Podían pasar días, semanas, meses sin hablarse, pero allí estaba el aparato inanimado capaz de unirlos, a la espera de que sonara. Siempre a la espera.

 

No podía precisar si había sido la primera, pero según él sí la única. Qué ingenua acabó por sentirse. Qué vano fue paladear ese gusto venenoso que da el poder. Le tenía miedo, tal vez porque en el fondo le apabullaba darse cuenta que le agradaba la idea de ser la única en su vida, pese a las cuantiosas mujeres que pasaban por su cama y sus brazos.

 

Le avergonzaba, en su tonto orgullo, reconocer que eso era lo que necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo era humana; pero en cambio prefirió encontrar excusas, validar pretextos que lo mantuvieran a raya, cobijada de esas promesas que hacían tambalear lo que, creyó hasta ese momento, firmemente la mantenía en pie.

 

Ichigo era un ser muy peculiar, lo había adivinado desde temprana edad, cuando ambos jugaban a la mamá y al papá. Iba a ser un gran hombre, aquel por las que muchas mujeres suspirasen y, ¡afortunada la elegida!, no sería ella.

 

No sería ella porque estaba demasiado lejos de él, pese a estar a pocos centímetros del teléfono celular. Ichigo se lo había reprochado, pero él era todo un caballero que no buscaba incomodar a una dama, así que jamás volvió a insistirle, por mucho que sus ojos se lo suplicaran en la oscuridad de algún motel de mala muerte.

 

Para ella Ichigo siempre había sido _Ichigo_ , ese muchacho insolente de exótica cabellera que se llevaba el mundo por delante, que en silencio sabía hacerle compañía en momentos que uno tildaría de claves. Que desaparecía sin rumbo claro y sin decirle a nadie.

 

Tatsuki no era como muchas de esas chiquillas que suspiraban por él, que se desvivían por una de sus sonrisas o por, siquiera, compartir el lugar que ella ocupaba en su vida, de mejor amiga, de _cercana_. Cuan orgullosa se había sentido Tatsuki, en innumerables ocasiones, de saberse así, concebida de esa manera hasta por el mismo Kurosaki.

 

Para Tatsuki, Ichigo no era excepcionalmente especial, pero lo era. En esa contradicción hallaba algo de cierto en la reverencia que provocaba en los simples mortales que, día a día, caminaban a su lado. Los celos y la envidia que despertaba en sus congéneres. Comprendía esa satisfacción que despertaba, como el personaje principal de alguna novela burda y mal contada que los niños atesoran como grandes baluartes de la literatura contemporánea. Mas para ella Ichigo era Ichigo, sin misterios, sin fascinaciones, sin ilusiones.

 

Era el hombre que la llamaba cada tanto, cuando necesitaba una amiga de verdad y no esas que decían serlo, pero que en el fondo anhelaban un lugar en su cama. Qué irónico reparar en la amistad que mantenían, en un mugroso cuarto de hotel que olía a cloaca.

 

Pero Tatsuki lo sabía… sabía que Ichigo comprendía que ella no anhelaba en verdad ese lugar, que lo tenía desde que prácticamente ambos habían sido unos púberes capaces de mantener esa clase de relación. Que lo tendría siempre, con una falsa seguridad que la hería en lo más profundo.

 

Ninguno de los dos creía en la fidelidad, a ella le costó más que a él reparar en esos pormenores; pormenores que más de uno no tildaría de tal.

 

Cuando supo de Rukia, Tatsuki le demostró a Ichigo lo férrea que eran sus convicciones. Durante los años que duró el romance con la muchacha, Tatsuki no se dejó arrastrar a ningún hotel de carretera, no se dejó embaucar una sola vez. Mostró ser inmune a la naturaleza acaparadora del hombre.

 

No es que Ichigo no amara, al contrario. Tatsuki no dudaba en que había amado a todas y cada una de sus novias, al menos a las que él las había llamado así, a las que habían atravesado su corazón con una flecha de Cupido lo suficientemente certera como para que el mismo Ichigo les concediera el privilegio de llevar esa insignia y pregonar sobre ella.

 

Tatsuki no era psicóloga ni adivina, y Kurosaki era como el océano por dentro. No se detenía a analizarlo o a preguntarse porqués, se limitaba a darle eso que Ichigo necesitaba: un poco de la libertad que sus proclamadas novias no sabían darle. Ese respiro, ese último manotazo de ahogado. Un pequeño santuario en donde poder sentirse sin esas cadenas con las que trataban de aferrarlo, sin darse cuenta de que Ichigo era como un pájaro, y como un pájaro ha de ser: libre.

 

¿Y en verdad Tatsuki no sabía por qué él recurría una y otra vez? En el fondo sí, y eso la asustaba. Buscaba nuevos pretextos para tomar distancia, para no dejarse embaucar. Ella conocía a Kurosaki como ninguna de sus novias y futuras esposas lo harían jamás. Había bebido su esencia, abierto todas las puertas. Ichigo no era un enigma para ella. Y eso dolía.

 

Cuánto le hubiera gustado ser una más del montón.

 

La excusa primorosa, la más excelsa la encontró sin buscarla, casi sin pretender semejante efectividad. Ichigo había sido cuidadoso, atento con sus sentimientos, no se lo había dicho de buenas a primeras, quizás porque sabía que Orihime le ahorraría el trabajo más difícil.

 

Y por supuesto que eso erigiría una dura muralla entre ambos. Orihime era su mejor amiga y por muy cómplice que fuera de los crímenes que cometía Kurosaki, era una mujer hecha y derecha. No fue necesario cruzar palabras al respecto, todo había sido dicho sin decirlo.

 

Una ligera sensación amarga de despedida se instaló en ella, consumiéndola poco a poco, ahogándola en penumbras difíciles de sortear. Era como dejar ir, finalmente, a un pájaro que siempre había sido libre.

 

No lo volvería a ver. Al menos no de esa manera. ¿Se había enamorado? ¿No era, acaso, Orihime una jaula más? En apariencias no, porque jamás volvió a buscarla.

 

Y con esa sensación se quedó, ilusa de esa quimera que le hacía creer, con fervor, que el lazo que tenían iba mucho más allá de una pura amistad o incluso de un romance. No, no había amor, nunca lo hubo, pero Ichigo había estado a su lado en momentos muy difíciles y ella también había sabido estar.

 

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el teléfono celular no sonaba? ¿Había sido mentira lo que ella misma se había creado a modo de pantalla? Pasa los días, las horas, mirando el reloj en la oscuridad que la gobierna y subyuga, preguntándose si no habría sido ella su propia jaula.

 

El tiempo ha pasado, veranos, inviernos, primaveras y otoños… nunca más ha sabido de él, nunca más había querido saber de él. La última noticia que obtuvo sobre él la consiguió gracias a un encuentro fortuito con quien había sido su mejor amiga, ahora embarazada de su segundo hijo. En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el tiempo había transcurrido. Mientras ella se había quedado estancada en el pasado, en esa época dorada. Podía echarle la culpa a Ichigo, pero sabía que era suya.

 

Cuando Orihime le reprochó tantos años de ausencia, se vio arrastrada a una invitación. No supo por qué aceptó, quizás porque ya no le dolía reconocer que los extrañaba, que abrigaba la esperanza de poder volver a creer en eso que los ingenuos llaman amistad.

 

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Si Bleach fuese mío, haría desastres, así que gracias a Dios le sigue perteneciendo a Kubo.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 018. Relojes en la oscuridad [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1292 palabras.


End file.
